


97. On their way to a surprise wedding

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [97]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	97. On their way to a surprise wedding

_**Alexander Skarsgard & Luke Evans: On their way to a surprise wedding**_  
[backdated to the weekend of December 1st, 2012]

"My French is for shit. Do you speak French?" Alex asks his lover, settling back in a comfortable armchair in one of the private luxury lounges scattered throughout the Québec/Jean Lesage International Airport. They're waiting for their driver to come and meet them, who will then chauffeur them to Manoir Hovey; no way was Alex going to attempt unfamiliar terrain, traffic signs, and linguistics in his usual post-travel mood. Anyway, Sam had already arranged for all the wedding guests to be fetched from airport to resort, and Alex was happy to have the legwork taken care of for him.

Luke laughs. "Beyond _oui_ , _non_ , _merci_ and _où sont les toilettes_? Nope." He grins. "But I've heard it's actually not too bad once you get outside Quebec City. They're not quite so militant about speaking any English. Certainly Montreal was okay."

"That's encouraging." Alex rests his head against the seat back, and gives his lover a smile. "And I guess once we get there it'll be just Sam's guests. That's going to be really amazing." He's a bit curious about meeting Sam's and Ryan's families, but he figures if they're already over the hurdle of their own boys being gay, then no one else should upset them. Plus, he and Luke are hardly going to be the center of the attention over the next few days. He can't wait for that.

Luke nods. "They're lucky both their families are so accepting," he says quietly, wishing it was true of his own. Come next year, whenever he and Alex get married, it'll only be Alex's family in attendance. And their friends. Lots and lots of friends.

Reaching out across the small sea of space between them, Alex clasps Luke's hand. "They love you," he whispers, knowing Luke will know exactly whom he means. "And they tolerate me." He grins crookedly. "Maybe we should do something like this, aside from the wedding, I mean. But, get our families together at a resort just for a holiday, let everyone get to know each other."

"They might be willing to do that," Luke says, after thinking it over for a minute. "Especially if we did it before the wedding."

"Okay." Alex nods, watching his lover's face closely. "Do you think your parents will get along with my parents? I mean, I think pretty much everyone likes my mother; she's just that kind of person. The language barriers might be an issue," he says with a chuckle.

Luke laughs. "They might be," he agrees. "But I think they would. They'd definitely be on their best behaviour with your parents. They just wouldn't want to discuss our getting married."

"I think they can probably safely avoid the subject. Although, hell, I'll be the only one of their kids to even get married so far. I think they're pretty excited." Alex looks up as a uniformed man approaches them.

"Mr. Skarsgard and Mr. Evans?" he asks politely. "I'll be your driver to the Manoir. Please, let me take your bags."

"It's fine, we've got them," Alex says, getting to his feet and shouldering his garment bag. "Didn't bring much."

Once they're settled in the car, Luke takes Alex's hand again, smiling over at him. "Have you ever been anyone's best man before?"

"I thought I was yours," Alex teases, sticking out his tongue to show that he knows _exactly_ how weak his joke is.

Luke laughs. "You are, but you know what I mean."

Alex kisses the platinum ring on Luke's right hand, letting his lips linger for a moment to warm the cool metal. "Once, yeah. My mate Bobby, back in Stockholm. You know that thing where, people kind of automatically assume that the best man and the maid of honour are supposed to hook up after the ceremony, and then all the bridesmaids with the groomsmen?" He rolls his eyes in memory. "God."

"And did you? Hook up with the maid of honour?" Luke asks.

"Hell, no." Alex snorts. "She was the bride's younger sister -- eighteen, maybe. I was thirty. And she wasn't at all shy, either," he says with a shake of his head. "I was just trying to keep her hands off me."

"So, it's different with women then?" Luke asks, honestly curious. God knows they've talked enough times about how Alex would have gone after him when he was that age.

"Nah, I was just scared that I'd wreck her dress." Alex quirks an eyebrow at his lover. "I was _thirty_ , Luke. She might as well have been twelve." Is that how his lover sees him, as someone with no scruples whatsoever?

Luke's cheeks heat up in an instant and he looks away. When he was that age, men a lot older than thirty were picking him up. Taking him home.

Alex catches that blush, of course -- and it doesn't look like the fun kind. "Hey," he says softly, and kisses Luke's hand again. "What did I say?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about all the older guys who picked me up when I was that age," Luke says quietly. Had they been preying on him? Should they have said no when he went after them?

"And... that's a bad memory?" Alex asks, attempting to clarify. "I dated women in their thirties when I was that young. It was cool, because they knew so much more than I did. I was still pretty clumsy, and they taught me a lot. But god, I would've felt like I was corrupting that girl though, you know? Like, completely evil." As opposed to only partly evil, as per usual?

"So were the guys I went home with corrupting me?" Luke asks, still trying to sort through his feelings.

Alex snickers. "You tell me," he invites. "For all I know, you were more experienced than they were." Luke still looks uncomfortable, and Alex leans over to lick his lover's bottom lip. "Hey," he says softly. "You can corrupt me anytime you want, you know. And I would've let you do it back then, too." There's no fucking question.

"Okay," Luke whispers, blushing a little in a whole different way. "When you put it that way..." he says with a smile.

"Yeah, when I put it that way?" Alex's eyes sparkle, and he leans over to slide his hand up the inside of his lover's thigh. Which is probably not the smartest move, private car service notwithstanding, so it's a good thing that the towncar suddenly bumps onto a side road and distracts him. "Oh, wow," he says, sitting up straighter at the sight of the gorgeous chalet in front of them. "This must be the place."

Luke gives a low wolf whistle. "Nice." He looks at Alex. "You said he rented the whole place out?"

"I think so, yeah," Alex nods. He cranes his neck to look out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the grounds beyond, and the glint of sunlight off the surface of the lake. "So don't go thinking I'm not going to kiss the hell out of you in the woods."

Luke laughs. "I'm counting on it," he tells Alex, leaning in and kissing him hard on the mouth.  



End file.
